


Her Sacrifice.

by orphan_account



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the ending: Sacrifice. Though I switched up a few things so her death was different from in the game. Also before you FLIP SHIT, Ib is older in this. She became a painting and is around Garry's age now. SO LIKE, please! PLEASE! Do NOT complain about them being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye

Ib had given up her life to save them both. But the other world had different plans for her. She woke up stuck, facing a blank white wall. She couldn't move. She felt a pinch on her arm and opened her eyes slightly, looking down at the long rose vines that covered her body. She looked older now, a lot older. Grown up, like Garry. 

Garry... Her chest started to hurt when she thought about him. How she left him. It was all she could do to save him... 

Ib started to cry suddenly, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak. She knew where she was. When Mary escaped, she took Ib's place. Ib took hers. She was a painting. Now she cried more, watching people start to pass by or stand in front of her painting. Then she was the two of them, Garry and Mary. The blonde was exactly the same as before, though she wore a different dress. Garry seemed the same too, his same tattered coat. The one he covered her with when she slept. They stopped in front of the painting. 

Ib could tell that Garry didn't remember her. But Mary. She looked at the painting with wide eyes that threatened to spill out tears. She regretted her decision. 

Garry hummed a bit, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "She's pretty." He said, he was chewing on something. Probably candy. "I wonder why she's crying."

Mary bit her lip, sucking in a big breath to calm herself down. "Maybe she's lonely." She said, "Brother... this painting is making me sad. Can we go look at other stuff."

Ib suddenly felt angry, Mary wanted to get him away so that he wouldn't remember. Ib knew what he would do if he remembered.

"Hey. Sis, wait. Doesn't this girl remind you of someone?"

"Hm? No. She looks like a simple girl." Mary said, "Please, can we go."

Garry ignored her as he inspected the painting. He knew he remembered it. Mary groaned and stomped off, obviously he wasn't going to budge. "I-- she looks like that girl I dreamed about..."

Dreamed? Garry did have memories of the other world. But... he thought they were fake. Ib couldn't stand it anymore. She jerked her arm backwards, snapping one of the vines as she fell through the back of the painting. She heard Garry say something, but she didn't know what. She wiggled her arms free of the other vines, standing up and looking through the portrait like a window. There was nothing but black. 

This made her cry again. She was so close to seeing him again. Making him remember.   
\--  
The other world was quite different this time. Last time it mainly moved because of what Mary wanted. Now Ib was in control. She didn't let any of the sculptures or dolls come anywhere near her. They couldn't hurt her now, she wasn't real. But it still scared her. Now she was alone, it was much harder to deal with this.

She spent what felt like weeks roaming the other world, trying to figure out a way to contact Garry. There was nothing. She couldn't even find the portal back.   
After a long time searching she found the place she had come in. After falling through the painting, the "Abyss of the deep."

\--  
"Hey! Where'd the girl go!" Garry exclaimed, other people ignored him. Like he wasn't even there. They must have thought he was a high or something. 

"Brother? What's the matter..." Mary walked back over to him, her eyes widening when she saw the painting. "H-Hey... there was a girl there, right?"

"Yeah! She disappeared..." 

Mary looked around, everyone was frozen. "G-Garry..." She pulled on his coat sleeve, pointing at the rest of the room. 

Garry turned around, gasping. "What the hell--- Sorry, sis." He held her hand, walking around. Nobody would move, even when they went and yelled at them. 

Mary knew what was happening. She knew what Ib was going to do to her if they ended up back in the other world. But there was nothing else to do.... "Garry... Do you remember, Ib?"

"Wha-- Ib?" Garry looked over in confusion before a memory came from the back of his mind. "Ib..." He pulled his arm away roughly from the blonde, stumbling back. "YOU!"

"Garry! Wait, listen!" Mary flinched, also stepping away from him. "Ib! Ib's alive... She's trying to get us back there!" 

"What the hell are you talking about, Mary! Ib died because of you! She's dead!" 

Garry had started to tear up slightly, thinking back to that final moment. Ib had died when he got there, right then. He remembered wrapping her in his arms. He remembered how quiet he was as he tried to listen for the breath that was not there. Such a young girl... He wanted to protect her. 

"Ib died because she wanted to save you, Garry!" Mary exclaimed, she now looked angry. "Look! Didn't you see that painting! That was IB!" 

He couldn't argue... it was Ib. Though she looked a lot older, he knew it was her. If she became a painting then... Ib had become just like Mary. Ib was no longer human. She was no longer his Ib. She wasn't even human anymore. But he couldn't help but feel like he needed to save her. Like he still needed to protect her. She wanted him there with her. She was all alone in that horrible place. "Then... Let's go back." He said to Mary, straightening himself and looking around. "Let's go back... for Ib."  
\--


	2. A long time

Abyss of the Deep was exactly as he’d remembered it. The dark blue leading down into black threateningly. The sea monster staring back up at them as it ‘swam’. Garry sighed, circling the thing. “The door wasn’t there... so,” He paused, looking at Mary. “This has gotta be the way back.”

Mary looked at the painting for a long moment. “How do you expect to get her back?”

Garry glared at her. “The same way you stole her place. You got to see the real world, Mary. Now it’s time for you to go back.”

Mary shut her eyes, feeling a lump in her throat. “That’s not fair...” She whimpered, lip trembling. Garry opened his mouth to say something when the sound of moving water interrupted. He looked down at the painting. The giant sea monster growled deeply as it swam in a circle. Garry gulped.

“This is our way in.” He said. He looked at Mary, “Ladies first.”

She narrowed her eyes at him before rolling them. She knew he wouldn’t trust her, he had no reason to. She slowly took a step forward, dipping her foot into the water. She took a deep breath before jumping in completely, hoping Garry was not far behind. It only took a few seconds, like she was walking down a dark hallway, except she wasn’t really walking. She came out on the other side to a blue room. There were several vases on a table in the corner which held two roses. Blue, for Garry. But instead of yellow, there was a jet black rose for Mary. She knew she had to take it, she knew what her fate would be. She slowly took up the rose, holding it carefully in her hands.

“Woah,” Garry said from behind, making Mary jump a bit. He sighed as he saw the blue rose. “This is going to be fun.” He said, chuckling. He grabbed the blue rose.

“It won’t be like last time.” Mary said as she pushed her way through the door. “There won’t be puzzles or monsters-” She stopped as the two came across a red room on the other side of the door. On the right side, was a black door. On the left, a blue door.

“I thought you said there wouldn’t be puzzles.” Garry said as he examined the doors. “Ib wants us separated. I’d listen to her.” He put his hand on the handle of the blue door.

“Garry, wait.” Mary grabbed his sleeve. “This is a bad idea, she’s not the girl you knew.”  
“Yeah I got that. She won’t be the same. But-- She’s still Ib.” He said, shaking her hand off. “I came her to get her back, that’s what I’m going to do.” He took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked through, ignoring Mary’s protests.

Mary cursed, watching the door swing shut behind him. She looked at the floor, then up to her door. She had no choice in the matter, after all, she couldn’t just wait here. She sighed and went through. On the other side was nothing. It was completely pitch black. The door swung shut hard behind her, so hard she thought it broke.

“Maryy...” A voice hummed from far away. Mary grew scared, backing up into the door, but instead of feeling wood or a door handle, she felt something smooth and cold. She turned her head slowly, knowing. The statue took hold of her arm, gripping it. “Ow! No- Please!! Please let go! It hurts!” The statue gripped her arm harder, holding it for a solid minute before letting go. Mary quickly ran in the other direction. She couldn’t see, but anywhere was better than back there.

\--

The hallway on the other side of Garry’s door was light blue. Well lit so he could see his way. On the walls were paintings depicting Ib and Garry’s adventures. The room they first met in, with the lady in blue. The mannequin puzzle, where they had to run through a hole in the wall. The room where Ib slept with Garry’s jacket over her. The toy chest, where Ib refused to let Garry give up his rose. He lingered on this one. If only she’d let him... she’d have gotten away. She’d have gone back to her parents and live a happy life.

He wiped his eyes, continuing to walk down the hallway.

\--

Ib sat on the ground, tracing circles in the carpet with her fingers. Garry would be here soon. So would Mary. She tucked her hair behind her ear, humming a small song. She missed Garry so much. She missed everything. She missed being able to feel cold. She missed being able to feel things against her skin. She missed her parents, her family.

A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered the dark hallway. She wanted Mary to experience pain. That was what the blonde wanted right? To be human. Well, Ib was going to let her feel what she and Garry felt. Fear, pain. All of it. The hallway was just the beginning.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God. Well I got creative inspiration today. It's been like 90 something days I think since I updated. I'm so horrible.


	3. Dark

Well, Garry certainly didn’t remember this much _walking._ At least he wasn’t being attacked by any paintings this time. He slowly made his way around corners. Ib was here somewhere, and he wanted more than anything to find her. He stopped at a huge painting. There was a large hole in the back of it, with vines and roses spilling out. He lightly brushed his fingers over the side of the painting. This is where Ib was trapped. He sighed a bit, looking onwards. He had to find her.

He jumped as the sound of shattering glass filled his ears. He quickly looked back down the hallway, spotting something he hadn’t seen before. A mannequin, only this time, it looked as if it broke and someone glued all the pieces back together. It’s red dress was torn and tattered, and it was missing fingers. It stopped in it’s tracks, facing Garry. He gulped, watching it and slowly backing away. His eyebrows knit together however when the mannequin turned the other way and began walking. He shook his head, remembering that Ib wouldn’t let any of those things hurt him.

_“Garry...”_

He turned his head, looking down the long winding hall. That was kind of like... Ib. He quickly took off running, occasionally running into walls because he was going too fast. He slipped on the carpet as he tried to stop running, falling flat onto his stomach. He groaned and quickly got back up, nothing was going to stop him from finding her. He ran down the hallway until he came to a crossroads. He looked all four ways, trying to decide which way was the right way.

 _“Garry...”_ She called out once more, and he quickly made his way towards her voice.

He gasped for a breath, having been running too long. “I-Ib!” He shouted. “Ib I’m coming for you!” He started to feel quite dizzy, maybe he hadn’t had enough water today. That didn’t matter, she needed him. He needed her. “I-Ib!” He shouted once more, before slipping on the carpet again and falling onto his stomach. He gasped, holding his stomach and trying his best to catch his breath. “I-I’m... I’m...”

_“I’m here.”_

\--

It was dark. So dark. Mary was scared, completely terrified. Sure, she had felt fear before. Fear of being left alone forever. Fear of never having a friend. But this was different. Ib didn’t just want her to stay here, she wanted to terrorize her. She wanted to hurt her- and how could Mary be angry? She understood. Mary had taken everything from Ib. Her family, her friends, everything. She understood how Ib felt, but it didn’t make her any more comfortable. Ib wasn’t the same as she was, willing to give up her rose for Garry to move on. She was someone else... something else.

She held her arm, whimpering slightly. What had Ib become? She wiped tears from her eyes, looking around. She’d made it out of the hallway, only to come out to a completely new one. It was a tiny bit lighter, but still too dark for her to see much of anything. She yelped as she ran into something on the floor. She took a step back, staring at that spot. She was trying to adjust her eyes. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized what it was. A mannequin head. Only it was missing a huge chunk of glass where it’s right eye should be. She gasped as it moved towards her, tripping her. She fell, crying out as she landed on her arm.

“No... Stay away from me!!” It moved closer, “No!”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. Alright so I have about a million more ideas for this story. I'm going to try to update as much as I can, but if I run out of creativity then don't get mad at me. :


End file.
